The Gift of Sight (cancelled)
by XepadAugustAtax
Summary: Alec, who came from France to Ylisse randomly, sees something in the distance before it even happens. What happened that caused this vision, and how exactly did he end up in Ylisse with this weird sword? Has translations of French used in the story. (Title is subject to change, and I'm trying to write way too many stories.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm making way too many fanfictions; Sorry :c ~Xe**_

Chapter 1: _En Anglais, S'il vous plait_

"Hey Chrom, there's another person over here!" a voice said, causing my head to pulse in pain.

"Ow, _mon tête_." I said, slowly opening my eyes and clutching my head with my hands.

"Hey, are you alright?" a blue-haired person said.

" _Où suis-je? Qui êtes-vous?_ " I replied, allowing the blue haired person say.

"I'm afraid we don't understand, you sir." a brown-haired man in a blue armored suit said.

" _Ne comprends-tu pas mes paroles?_ "

"Wait, let me." a female said from behind them said.

As they parted away, a snow-white haired girl in a black and purple coat came forward.

" _Savez-vous où je suis?"_ I asked her.

" _J'ai été informé que nous sommes dans un endroit appelé Ylisse. Pouvez-vous parler en anglais pour nous, s'il vous plaît?_ " she asked.

My mind immediately clicked. English, got it- even though it wasn't the best.

"Uh- yes. Sorry- my second language isn't- well developed as my first. I took classes but, um, I never got the chance to, uh, practice them." I said in a heavy voice.

"So you do speak the common language. We are you from?" the blue-haired man asked.

"He's from Rosanne, by the words he used." the girl said.

"Where I come from we, uh, call it French. _Français,_ to be exact." I replied.

"It sounds so charming." the young twin-tailed blond girl said.

" _Je m'apelle Alec. Et vous?_ " I asked.

"Chrom. Lissa. Fredrick. _Et je ne connais pas le mien._ " the white-haired girl replied.

"Sorry, I um- I don't know much in commoner. I lived my life in my version of this,uh, 'Rosanne'. There was not much use of it."

"That's fine. It seems like you don't have a place to go." Chrom said.

"I- don't think I-." I said.

My vision cuts to a small town erupting in flames, and three people running up to it. As my eyes focus back into reality, I look past them, seeing the same village that erupted in flames in my village.

"Alec?" Lissa asked.

" _Ce village est sur le point d'éclater en flammes._ " I said, pointing to it.

Fredrick, Chrom, and Lissa looked over to where I was pointing, with the white-haired girl looking at me in confusion.

"What do you mean it's going to erupt into flames?" she asked.

"That sounds preposterous." Fredrick said.

"Are you sure your not hallucinating?" Chrom said, turning back towards me.

"He wasn't kidding! Chrom look!" Lissa shouted.

As we saw, the village had just erupted into fire, and Chrom, Lissa, and Fredrick started to rush towards it. The white-haired girl ran a little bit ahead, but I stopped them.

"Did you remember your name?" I asked.

"Robin."

"Heh, _un très beau si je le dis moi-même_ " I said.

And so we ran towards the village together. What exactly happened? Why was I able to see what was going to happen and how did I get here?

 **French Translation:**

 **En Anglais, s'il vous plait - In English, please.**

 **mon tête- my head**

 **Où suis-je? Qui êtes-vous? - Where am I? Who are you?**

 ** _Ne comprends-tu pas mes paroles?- Do you not understand my words?  
_**  
 ** _Savez-vous où je suis?- Do you know where I am?  
_**  
 ** _J'ai été informé que nous sommes dans un endroit appelé Ylisse. Pouvez-vous parler en anglais pour nous, s'il vous plaît?- I have been informed we are in a place called Ylisse. Can you speak English for us, please?  
_ _Français- French  
_ _Je m'appelle Alec. Et vous? - My name is Alex. And you all?  
Et je ne connais pas le mien.- And I do not know mine.  
_ _Ce village est sur le point d'éclater en flammes.- That village is about to erupt in flames.  
_ _un très beau si je le dis moi-même- A very beautiful one if I say so myself._ _  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would give a bit of information, but I'm just trying to do too many things at once. Don't worry, once I get to a point I'll stop and actually work on my first fic and go chapter by chapter until it's done.**

* * *

Robin and I rushed over to meet up with Chrom, Lissa, and Fredrick, who were fighting their way through the end village inward.

"Chrom!" Robin shouted, rushing up to them.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"Robin and I came to fight alongside of you. I think that would be the right thing to do than stand by and let chaos happen." I said, trying to speak without breaking for motion.

"Can you two fight, though?" Fredrick said.

Robin looked down at her body, seeing a book marked with a symbol of fire on it, and a bronze sword strapped to her side. I looked down onto me, trying to see if I had a weapon. Fortunately, there was a blade which had a small circular-like spinner on it, with a green symbol on it.

"Good, just try and keep these people safe, alright?" Chrom asked.

" _Oui, monsieur._ " I said, withdrawing the blade from its sheath.

As I ran towards the civilians, I saw that they were crowded in a corner, and couple brigands close to them. I placed my hand on the wheel, changing it to the blue symbol, causing my hands and feet to catch fire. Fortunately, the fire didn't hurt me, but allowed me to rush swiftly over to the civilians, blocking the brigands from attacking. As I made quick work of one of them, a second came up to me, and I was able to swiftly fight back, my eyes causing me to gag as I saw the blood come out of the brigands I killed. As the brigands were finished, I quickly escorted them to a place where they wouldn't get attacked.

"Thank you, mister!" one of them shouted.

" _De rien!_ " I shouted back, rushing over towards Robin and the others.

Chrom had just killed the brigands' leader, and they were panting heavily.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked, trying to keep myself not showing of an injury I sustained on my shoulder.

"We're fine, sir. Are the civilians fine?" Fredrick asked.

"Yes, sir. The civilians are safe, I dealt with the bandits surrounding them." I said, bowing slightly.

"We could really use you two in the Shepherds. Would you like to join us?" Chrom asked.

Robin turned towards me, but my mouth stood agape, seeing another image appear before my eyes. We were standing in a large city, Chrom, Lissa, and Fredrick explaining that Chrom and Lissa were royalty. Followed by "Don't worry about formalities."

"Alec?" Robin asked.

I quickly shook my head, placing my hand to it.

" _Je n'ai aucun problème avec l'adhésion. Je vais accepter une offre,_ " I said, getting looks from them. "Oh, uh- Y-yes. I would gladly like to, um, join you."

"Very well." Chrom said.

"Time is of the essence, milord and milady. We need to make haste to Ylisstol."Fredrick said.

* * *

 _Later..._

It was becoming night, and Robin and I was asking questions in French, causing Robin to act as an intermediate translator. Finally, Lissa turned to Chrom, complaining.

"Chrom, my feet are tired. Can't we rest?" she said.

"I believe it would be best to make camp, Chrom. I'm starving." Robin said.

I nodded in agreement, trying not to speak any 'Rosannean' for Robin to translate. As we had made camp, and started to eat bear, I calmly ate as Robin scarfed it down. We had finished, and soon Chrom, Robin, and I began to talk as Fredrick had helped Lissa with her tent.

"So, Alec, why did you not have much use for the common language, but that of your homeland?" Chrom asked.

"Uh, to put it this way- in order for me to, um... go to a place where the common language was spoken, I had to take a plane or sometimes take a boat." I said.

"Like a field plain?"

" _Non, pensez à un avion, comme un petit mais long bateau en métal qui peut transporter des centaines de personnes sur de longues distances dans les airs en quelques heures en utilisant seulement de l'huile._ " I said.

Chrom immediately turned to Robin, who was busy translating it into her head.

"That's interesting. A small yet long metal boat that carries people long distances in the air using oil over a short amount of time." Robin said, turning from me to Chrom.

"That is certainly strange. Are there a lot of these planes where you come from?" Chrom said.

"Hundreds of thousands. But they weren't only used for carrying people. They also carried packages filled with items and some where used for the military, equipped with weapons that fire extremely fast metal rounds where the pilot would be aiming. The pilot is- uh- a highly trained professional for the use of these air vehicles." I said.

"So like a Pegasus knight or a Wyvern knight." Chrom said.

"Pegasus and Wyvern? Those are real here?" I asked.

"Are they not were you come from?" Robin asked.

"No, they were- stories- told to entertain children and give them things to think about and believe in." I said.

"I would most certainly like to continue this discussion for later." Chrom said, giving a small yawn.

"Most certainly. I'm getting *yawn* tired too." Robin said.

I gave a yawn myself, and then laid myself down on the ground, giving a soft sigh.

" _Bonne nuit._ " I said.

* * *

 _ **French Translation:**_

 ** _Oui, monsieur-_** _Yes, sir._

 ** _Je n'ai aucun problème avec l'adhésion. Je vais accepter une offre-_**

 ** _Non, pensez à un avion, comme un petit mais long bateau en métal qui peut transporter des centaines de personnes sur de longues distances dans les airs en quelques heures en utilisant seulement de l'huile.-_** _No, think of a plane as a small yet long boat that can carry hundreds of people over long distances through the air in a few hours using only oil._

 ** _Bonne nuit-_**


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, the smell of fire filled my nostrils, and Fredrick was freaking because Chrom and Lissa were gone.

"Alec, have you seen milord and milady?" Fredrick said.

" _Non."_ I said.

Fredrick rushed off on his horse,and I had to shake Robin wake up, well really, what I did I got smacked for.

"Who gave you the right to do that!" Robin shouted.

" _Nous pouvons en discuter plus tard, nous devons trouver Chrom et Lissa!_ " I shouted back. (We can discuss that later, we have to find Chrom and Lissa!)

"Don't think you're gonna get out of this conversation."

"We're discussing it in French."

"Deal."

As we traversed the forest, we had found out that it was being smothered in flames. We arrived to where Fredrick was, and saw that there where these Undead creatures along with a redhead cavalier and silver-haired bowman were as well. Apparently the archer was trying to flirt with the bowman.

"Are these creatures common around these parts?" Robin asked.

"I'm afraid we are just in the same boat as you. We've never seen these creatures before." Chrom said.

"Milord, I suggest we advise caution against these creatures." Fredrick said.

"Right. Let's see. Lissa, get a top of Fredrick's horse so that if needed be, he can carry you to heal someone. Chrom, you, Alec, and I well head north to try and find a way to stop these things. Fredrick protect Lissa and guard or right flank, and you two guard our left flank." Robin said.

As everyone got into position, Chrom, Robin, and I withdrew are weapons. I immediately switched the wheel from blue to purple, gaining a surge of power. As we began to slash these undead creatures, more started to come towards us.

"Do these things every stop?" Chrom asked.

"I really hope they do. I'm running out of pages." Robin replied.

As I slashed one enemy, I saw a large version of these creatures, most likely the reason they kept spawning.

I turned to Robin.

" _Pensez-vous que tuer cette chose là-bas arrêterait ces créatures? Cela ressemble au chef._ " I asked. (Do you think killing that thing over there would stop these creatures? It looks like the chief.)

"Yes. Chrom, help me take down that large one over there. Killing it might get rid of these Risen. Alec, cover us." she said.

"Alright." Chrom said.

As they ran towards it, I followed behind, allowing them some cover fire. As they were fighting it I couldn't help but notice the other enemies were going away, as if something else was drawing them. I turned around to see Robin jumping back from the creature's attack, while Chrom was busy trying to get an angle on it.I took a hold of the wheel, and turned it towards the red lettering, which gave me some firm gripping in my step.

I rushed up to it, starting a duel between the creature, trying to prevent myself from getting hurt. Finally, as the the creature got knocked back a little, I switched the wheel to purple.

" _Tu es fou!_ " (You're insane!) I shouted.

I ended up slicing the creatures leg, causing it to fall backwards. Immediately after I stabbed it's chest, causing it to dissipate into smoke. After that was over, Robin, Chrom, and I headed over towards Fredrick, Lissa, the redhead cavalier and the silver haired archer, who introduced themselves as Sully and Virion. Fredrick turned our attention over to a person in blue and red clothing, wearing a blue and red butterfly mask and a stoic expression.

* * *

My eyes flashed over to the sight of what had seemed to be an attack.

"I'm about to save your life. From him." this character said.

Suddenly, the bushes rustled, and man with a sword dashed towards the figure, who jumped up and stabbed the man in the back.

"I assume this proof will suffice?" they said.

Chrom nodded, and then another bush shaked. The character turned around, and tripped on the dead man's sword, causing the man to cut his mask and as he hit the ground, dropped his long hair, revealing himself to be a woman.

"Wait, you're a woman?" Chrom asked.

* * *

"ALEC!" Robin said, shouting in my ear.

" _Ah, merde! Désolé, je voyais des choses. De quoi aviez-vous besoin?_ " (Ah, shit! Sorry, I was seeing things. What did you need?) I said, looking around.

"We're heading to Ylisstol now, but where discussing that on the way there." she said, grabbing my arm.

And we began the trek to Ylisstol.


	4. Chapter 4

As we entered into Ylisstol, Robin turned towards me, an angry frown on her face.

"Ok, so what in the world did you do that for?" she asked.

" _Ah ah ah,_ _en français."_ (Ah ah ah, in French) I replied.

" _Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas juste serré les bras pour me réveiller, pourquoi as-tu dû faire ça?_ " (Why did you not just shake my arms to wake me, why did you have to do that?)

" _Deux raisons, la première raison est que je vous ai serré les bras, mais vous étiez dehors comme si vous étiez mort._ " (Two reasons, the first reason is because I did shake your arms, but you were out like you were dead.)

" _Et la deuxième raison?_ " (And your second reason?)

"Look, it's the Exalt!" a civilian said nearby.

Robin and I turned to see a crowd gathering a tall yellow-haired woman in green robes, with some sort of halo surrounding her. She also had a mark similar to the one on Chrom's shoulder. For some reason, when I looked at her, I just felt... peace and calmness.

"The Exalt?" Robin asked.

"A reminder of peace and prosperity in the world thanks to the First Exalt and his role in slaying Grima." Fredrick said.

"So, what you're telling me is she's a queen, which in turn would make Chrom and Lissa a prince and princess, correct?" I asked.

"Seems you caught on quick at that."

Robin started panicking, and curtsied and started saying milord and milady.

"No need for that Robin, you don't need to use formalities around Lissa and I." Chrom said.

Robin turned towards me in a concerned expression.

"You're about to ask me why I don't use their proper titles? Well, my reason is simple." I said.

"That being?" Lissa asked.

"The last king that my people bowed was sent to the executioner's because he was a tyrant who took away the poor's rights. That is where the saying I know of as _Liberté, Egalité, Fraternité,_ or, in your case, Liberty, Equality, Brotherhood, comes from. And right now, I don't seem to hate your Exalt because looking at her fills me with a certain peace and calmness to her. She doesn't seem like the person to hurt her people." I said.

I felt a sense of concern come about me.

"I must have offended you in some way. I apologize." I said.

"You have no reason to, your judgement is clear. Would you both like to meet her?" Chrom asked.

"Yes. Lead the way, please." I said.

* * *

We arrived in the the throne room of the Exalt, and I felt uncomfortable.

"Chrom, welcome back." the Exalt said.

"Hello, Emmeryn." Chrom said.

"What was it this time?"

"More brigands sent by Plegia. Nothing that couldn't be handled."

"I'm sorry, milady. My squadron should have been able to intercept them." a blue-haired woman said.

"Peace, Phila. That isn't important right now."

I started to zone out after this, taking about five minutes to think about the history of France and how the French Revolution ended the reign of King Louis XIV and the monarchy in France. Then, I heard fingers snap, shaking my head and turning towards the person, which turned out to be Lissa.

" _Je suis désolé de ce qui se passe?_ " I asked. (I am sorry, what is happening?)

" _Comment vous appelez-vous, monsieur_?" the Exalt asked me.(What is your name, sir?)

"Oh, _désolé. Je m'appelle Alec, mademoiselle._ _Je m'excuse pour le zonage. Ma raison pour laquelle je me souviens d'avoir entendu dire que la dernière fois que les gens d'où je viens avait un roi, ils ont fini par l'exécuter._ " (Oh, sorry. My name is Alec, Miss. I apologize for zoning out. My reason as to why is I remember hearing that the last time the people where I am from had a king they ended up executing him.)

" _Et pourquoi est-ce que?_ " (And why is that?)

" _Parce que pendant que les riches avaient de la nourriture, la majorité des gens mourait de faim. Je dirai cependant que je me battrai pour vous et votre peuple, parce que je crois que vous ne voudrez jamais causer de tort à votre peuple._ " (Because while the rich had food, the majority of the people starved. I will say though that I will fight for you and your people, because I believe that you would never want to cause harm to your people.)

" _Merci_." (Thank you.)

" _De rien_." (You're welcome.)

I gave a head bow, and turned towards Chrom, Lissa, Fredrick, and Robin. I'm fairly certain that the only people who understood what I was saying were the Exalt, Robin, and I, because everyone in the room was looking at me.

"Chrom, would you like to join us for a court session about what we are going to do involving the current threats to the kingdom?" the Exalt asked.

"I will gladly." Chrom replied.

Lissa tugged at Robin and I's shoulders.

"Come on! I'm going to show you guys the garrison!" Lissa said, dragging us along with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Lissa took Robin and I to this large building like area in the form of a mansion, the very first room we had entered was spacious and large, like the Colosseum of Rome. As we approached the back end of the area, four people where waiting for us. The first a small blond-haired woman who wore all pink and had a parasol in her right hand. The second was a taller brunette also in pink, with a flower petal adorning the side of her hair. The third was a blond-haired tan man that was shirtless and was muscular. And the fourth one was a tan-man with brown hair donned in a full steel suit with orange lines.

"And here we are at the shepherds garrison!" Lissa said.

"Lissa, my treasure!" the short blond-haired woman said.

"Oh hey, Maribelle."

"Oh hey, yourself! I've sprouted 14 gray hairs worrying over you."

She actually counted hairs? Wow, that's strange.

"Hey squirt, where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!" the blonde-haired tan man said.

"Oh so you're "Teach" now, Vaike, it that it? And here I was thinking the people were born without wits, it can be taught?" Lissa replied.

"Ha, never doubt the Vaike! Wait, was that an insult?"

"Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?" the brunette woman asked.

"Poor Sumia. She's been simply side herself with concern... Her eyes were scanning the horizon the all day during training... She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded.

" _Donc tu t'inquiétais pour Chrom? C'est une bonne chose que les gens se soucient l'un de l'autre ici, personne ne l'a vraiment fait à la maison._ " I said.(So you were worrying about Chrom? It is a good thing people care about each other here, nobody really did back home.)

"He asked if you were worrying about Chrom, and then remarked that it's a good thing people worry about others here because they didn't at his old home." Robin said.

"Worry? Well I... he's our captain and prince. Of course I'd worry!"

I chuckled a little, and gave a small smile. That was rather cute statement. _Wait, I never told Robin my second reason._

" _Robin, je me souviens de la deuxième raison._ " I proclaimed, turning towards Robin. (Robin, I remember the second reason.)

"And that is?" she asked.

" _Parce que tu étais mignon quand tu_ _dormais._ "(Because you looked cute when you were asleep.)

She looked at me with anger, and then a slap was heard. A loud and hard slap, giving my cheek a red-hand print.

"That'll get you nowhere, ya know." she snapped at me.

"Uh, to be honest I deserved that." I said, rubbing my cheek.

"Anyway... Everyone, This is Robin our new tactician, and Alec is a new member as well from someplace called France." Lissa said.

"What you people call-um - Rosanne, I call France. Sorry, I never really had, uh, a use for the common language." I remarked.

"Oh yeah, well can either of them do this? *belch*" Vaie said.

Robin laughed as I just stood in silence.

* * *

My visions show a scene where Sumia trips over in front of Chrom when he enters the room.

* * *

"Alec?" Lissa asked.

I shake my head, stepping to the side to prepare to catch Sumia.

"Sorry, I zone out for some reason sometimes." I said.

"Hopefully you zoning out won't happen in battle." Chrom said, walking.

"Oh,Captain!" Sumia said, walking forward.

Turns out she tripped, and I caught her before she could fall to the ground.

"Oh, um.. thank you." she said.

"No problem." I replied, shaking my head.

"Sumia, is it those boots again?" Chrom asked.

"No, I mean yes, I mean... ugh." Sumia said, shaking her head.

"What happened to your face, Alec?" he asked.

"Robin slapped me."

"Why?"

"Because he deserved it." Robin replied.

"Any, we are headed out to Regna Ferox."

"Why?"

"Because we are going to be requesting aid from them for help against the brigand attacks, and to form an alliance."

"Regna Ferox? What's that?" Robin asked.

"A country filled with warriors, one's that love a good fight and aren't one to back down from it."

"Oh, _Donc, comme le peuple américain il y a un siècle pendant la première guerre mondiale."_ (Oh, so like the american people over a century ago during the first world war.)

 _"_ We are going to have to teach you how to speak common language so that everybody except apparently Robin and Virion can understand you, you know." Lissa but in.

"I know." I said, smiling.

And so we began the prepping for the journey.


	6. Chapter 6

**SO FAIR WARNING AS OF 4/7/18:**

This chapter is supposed to be uploaded sometime later (aka after the death of Emmeryn) and the only reason why It's getting posted now is because even though there is the 90 day time limit until it goes away completely, I don't trust myself to get it upload before it disappears and I have to do everything over again. So, on that note, here is the early introduction of after the battle with Mustafa. Here we go! ~Xe

* * *

Robin didn't open up her door, Chrom refused to speak to anyone, and Lissa was crying her eyes out. If only there was something I could do. I looked around in my room, and my mind slips to the guitar I crafted that I keep carried in that magical book I got. That thing is how everyone was able to hear my voice that night. I grabbed the guitar, tuning it so that it appeared playable.

I took that and the book into the courtyard of the Longfort, were nobody was. Everyone was probably just mourning her death. I couldn't mourn. I mourned long when I saw her die, when I was on the trek to Regna Ferox.

I grabbed the book, and flipped to the page labeled "Voice Enlarger." Pretty much a microphone.

I took a hold of the my guitar, getting ready to strum.

" _Tom was born in 1942_

 _With eyes of blue_  
 _And the doctors said_  
 _That his birth was far too fast_  
 _His heart stopped twice_  
 _But yet he survived_  
 _As he took his first breath_  
 _His mother took her last_  
 _And his father knew that he wasn't to blame_  
 _But he never quite looked at Tom the same after that_  
 _And he rarely spoke about her, but when he did_  
 _He said, "Your mother used to say this:"_

I sang, starting with the strumming of the guitar after fast.

The first crowd I saw, consisting of Stahl, Fredrick, the Khans, Nowi, Gregor, and Ricken, appeared.

 _"When the skies are looking bad my dear_  
 _And your heart's lost all its hope_  
 _After dawn there will be sunshine_  
 _And all the dust will go_  
 _The skies will clear my darling_  
 _I'll wake up with the one I love the most_  
 _And in the morning, I'll make you up_  
 _Some tea and toast."_

The second crowd, consistening of Virion, Sully, Kellam, Miriel, Vaike, Cordelia, Lon'qu, and Tharja, appeared.

 _Well, they met through a friend_  
 _Who introduced them_  
 _And the first thing Tom said was, "would you like to dance?"_  
 _They moved with each other_  
 _And when the music got slower_  
 _He said, "Don't let go of my hand."_  
 _He said, "It's only polite if I ask you tonight_  
 _Would it be alright, if I could walk you home?"_  
 _That night he told her of his birth_  
 _And he said when it hurt_  
 _He thought about what his mother said about tea and toast_  
 _Well, two quick years went by_  
 _They were side by side_  
 _And without a plan they conceived a little child_  
 _He said, "Woman, I love you and this you know_  
 _But I only yearn enough for our food and clothes_  
 _But I love you and this baby, until the day that I die."_  
 _She said, "We'll take care of this little life_  
 _And we'll fall in love with her baby blue eyes_  
 _And we'll be alright from some advice that I know."_  
 _She said, "I never got to meet her_  
 _But if I did, I'm sure your mother would have said this_

The third group, consisting of Sumia, Olivia, Maribelle, Libra, Lissa, Donnel, Panne and Gaius, appeared.

 _"When the skies are looking bad my dear_  
 _And your heart's lost all its hope_  
 _After dawn there will be sunshine_  
 _And all the dust will go_  
 _The skies will clear my darling_  
 _We'll show this baby all the love we know._  
 _And in the morning, I'll make you up_  
 _Some tea and toast."_

 _Well, he took those words_

 _And he made them proud_  
 _He worked day after day_  
 _And hour after hour_  
 _So that they could buy a little house just on the outside of town_  
 _Their little girl grew up and so did they_  
 _They said that they loved each other everyday_  
 _And forty years later, that brings us to now_  
 _And as they're walking down the street_  
 _Her grip loosens on his hand_  
 _He puts his arm around her side as she falls to the ground_  
 _He hears her breathing, and that's the only sound_  
 _Her body on the floor attracts a worried crowd_  
 _Tears rolls off his face as he says "Don't let go, now."_  
 _And he's sitting by her bed in the hospital ward_  
 _Then their daughter walks in with a family of her own_  
 _She says "Dad, I don't know if she can hear you now_  
 _But there's one thing mum would want you to know."_

And the last two people, Robin and Chrom, walked out to the front of the crowd, their physical appearances destroyed.

 _"When the skies are looking bad my dear_  
 _And your heart's lost all its hope_  
 _After dawn there will be sunshine_  
 _And all the dust will go_  
 _The skies will clear my darling_  
 _Now it's time for you to let go,_

 _Our girl will wake you up in the morning. With some tea and toast."_

Chrom and Robin looked at each other, and I stood up from them all. I looked towards Chrom.

"Chrom. I understand that she was an important person, and that she was the embodiment of peace in your eyes. But the reason why she did what she did was to show the Plegians what they were actually fighting: a pointless war. One started by a king who only wanted to see the demise of a country, and of a peaceful, loving, and kind ruler. And the one thing I can probably say that you think of, is if you are worthy or not to take her place and that you were not powerful enough to save her. I will say this: Do you remember Robin and I? We were powerless once. Robin lost everything in her mind except her skills and her tactics, and I'm from a place beyond this world. The three of us are friends. If you fail, we help you succeed, if you fall, we pull you back up. If you drag us down, then she and I will do everything we can so that the three of us can be pulled back up. And to you're worthiness: everyone, what are your thoughts on his worthiness?" I said.

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now." Nowi said.

"You gave me your trust and now you have mine... for the time being." Tharja said.

"Were you unworthy, I would have left long ago."- Lon'qu

"It took great courage and charisma to unite all of us. ...I knew I possessed such talents, but clearly you do as well!" - Virion

"Yeah, we all look up to you. You're like a hero to us." - Ricken

"Do you see Chrom, your Shepherds, your people need you. Gangrel needs to be stopped, and your the one to stop her." I said.

"Thank you, all. Thank you, Alec." Chrom said.

I then turned to Robin.

"And you. I know that you think you failed. That you should have planned for that. But do you remember the words I said to the man that tried to kill you that night of the assassination attempt?" I asked.

"But-" she started.

"You couldn't have planned it. It was not your destiny to save her, but that didn't mean it was scripted that you wouldn't save. And the bitch with the Risen Archers? You didn't know she could do that. Every ticking second can change the tide of a battle, of a war, of a person's life. That ticking second lost you a battle. My question is why are you letting it beat you up. That is not the Robin I know, that is not the Robin I deflected all of that magic for. That is NOT the Robin I've come to know, the one who's slapped me when I decided to do something stupid and try and act romantic in French for no damned reason. THAT is not the Robin I've seen fight countless battles, face death hundreds of times, and come out a strong woman. And that certainly isn't the same Robin I helped in fighting her fear of what I did, of how horrific it was and what was said. Do I need to say it again to reassure you? You are a human being. You have flaws that prove you are human. You are not a perfect tactician, nor will you ever people. Lives will be lost, families broken, and blood shed. You are you, Robin. And the best you can do is what you do."

"Now, everyone. My friends, my family. My home away from home. Are we ready to kill a Mad King and avenge the day of the most peaceful creatures ever gifted to the universe? ARE YOU READY?" I said, raising my hand.

"YES WE ARE!" they shouted.

"THAT'S LET'S GIVE 'EM HELL!" I shouted.

* * *

 **That was a cool speech. So for anyone that wants to know the song and how it goes in terms of sound. It is called "Tea and Toast" and it is an acoustic song by Lucy Spraggan. I learned about this song from a Nightcore, and it is really good and really sad if you read it. Anyway, now we have the final fight!**


	7. Chapter 7

So um... Hi. How are you all doing? Good? That's great to hear. So, you're wondering where I've kinda been considering I've been posting at ungodly times, and that I've been not able to do a daily upload thing.

So- here is the thing.

Last week was my Spring Break and my last Spring Break as a high Schooler. Yes, I'm a senior, I'm actually graduating in two months on June 12th.

But- that's not why I'm bringing it up.

I've been- I've been hyper since I started writing all of this fanfiction. In fact, the Child of Death story, which is basically Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade, was spawned from that as an original OC and Shanna, which then turned into OC and Fir.

And, um- the reason why I've been hyper is because I'm coping.

So, I know that in my bio, I've explained that I have depression, although, nobody usually reads bios, so I'll be explaining this by posting it in my stories. All- five or six of them now?

Currently, it is Thursday, April 12th, 2018. two weeks and two days ago, which if I'm counting right, is Tuesday, March 26th, 2018, I planned on asking someone to prom, because I would be going alone. So, I did it through one of the books I created- "Identitas Incognitum" Which, for if anyone wanting to know the story of the three books I made, Take the stories of Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation and Fire Emblem Awakening, put the characters all together, and completely destroy the plot but change the characters names, except for Kana and Sophie, the main characters children. Anyway, I did it, and I got turned out, because that person already had a date.

So what does that have to do with anything?

October of last year I broke up with my girlfriend for one of the last times, she didn't go to my school so I don't see her often, but- I realized why I was hyper, and why I was writing so much.

I was- escaping. I was escaping my depression, trying to wrap myself in fantasy, in my stories. I did it in October, birthing "Redemptio Sine Causa", "Identitas Incognitum", and "Dementiae Draconium". I'm doing it now. And, it's been affecting me. I've been cutting out on school work, I've been not paying attention in class, and hell, I've been outright just not telling any of the teachers I have what I'm doing.

It explains why I snapped at my classmates in the last block of that day, and why my chemistry teacher had to exempt me from a lab- I DIDN'T DO IT. In fact, I snapped at classmates the day before spring break started.

To put it this way, I wanted to cry the day prior, and then I wanted to cry all that day. I wanted to cry in front of other people, to prove that I was hurting. I did end up crying, at home, alone.

I've been using fantasy to try and get past these emotions, hence why I can't write. Because I'm skipping ahead, I'm planning to far in the future for my stories.

So, that brings me to now. What am I going to do, know that I have people who read my stories, and are waiting for the next chapters?

I have to go on hiatus. I need to battle my depression, because it's going back into it's monthly suicidal thought state, and the last one I had I'm still recovering from.

I don't need empathy, I don't need sympathy. I just- need some time.

Hopefully I can come back in May? I can't make any promises when I can come back, but, umm- When I do, I'll probably scrape these stories. I never got far into them, and I'll probably never will.

So, here's something. I'm going to make a separate document. But it's going to be a very confusing one as well. I'm going to explain where my stories were to go.

I'll explain what was suppose to happen to Jessica of an Unstable Conscious, of what is going to Happen to Reflet of the Mercenary Who Doesn't Care, of Alec of Sightbound, which is named the Gift of Sight.

In return, I'm going to make a fourth chapter of that, Where I will explain the concept of another story- if I can think of one. I want you guys to give me ideas of what I should do. Leave as many reviews as you can.

Um- thank you all, for being okay with this, though you probably aren't. you guys will probably worry about me, but I'll be fine, I promise.

So, um with that being said. Thank you, for actually liking my stories and reading them.

I guess this is Xepad, signing off for now?


	8. Update on these stories

Hello Everyone who has been following these stories waiting for there returns. I have something I would like to inform you all! So, recently I've gotten into Persona (Haven't played any of the games, but I've seen both playthroughs and done research and I would like to inform you that I am making a three story triology for Persona 3, Persona 4, and Persona 5, as well as eventually after finishing the Persona 5 story, focusing on reworking a lot of these stories! For example, the Mercenary Who doesn't care will have myself inserted into it with a couple more OCs than originally planned, as well as redesigning a variety of stories (For example, the Fire Emblem Fates OC story won't be the way it is now, it will be much different.

For those wondering where you can locate this story arc? Well, the first story is in the works of being made, and I plan on starting the second in the triology once I reach the last few chapters of the first story (Same will go for book 3, it will be posted sometime before the end of the second story.) and they are located here for this website's version and here if you would rather read it on the archives of our own website!

As I said, don't worry. None of my other stories are leaving, however, I will provide a notice in the notes section of the most recent uploaded chapter if I happen to start up one of my old fanfictions.

(For those who are on mobile and can't use those links, and are reading this without the things at the bottom, pull up the items that are listed at the bottom or go to the very beginning of the story and click on the little person. It will take you to my profile, and you can go to the books and scroll down to A Woman Called Hope: The Fool Who Looked Back. that's the story)

I am back, I promise. How long will I be back? I hope until I complete the last chapter of the last story I create. How often will I upload? I hope at least two chapters every week. One either on Sunday or Monday, and one on either Wednesday or Thursday. Thank you all for having patience in waiting for my return. And I'm back, and this time I'm expanding to Archives of Our Own as well so that my story will be out to more people (and also avoid people stealing my work i think).

As always, have a wonderful day, a wonderful week, and a wonderful life. And thank you all for reading my content. I really, really do appreciate it,

XepadAugustAtax


End file.
